


Disease

by Minyoongseokie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Deal with a Devil, F/F, F/M, FML, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Long, M/M, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongseokie/pseuds/Minyoongseokie
Summary: Mafia Jeon Jungkook hides more than he reveals.Oh and also, he is emotionless
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**THE PROPHECY**

8 gathered by the will of Odin

To travel through 9 realms

An angel, a warrior

A savior, a trickster

A siren, a charmer

An educator, a devil

To go along with each others differences

To discover their hidden selves

To save the ancient

To go to the past

To live through dark memories

To restore the future

To do the tasks

Combined by the fracture of glass

**WARNING**

This book may contain scenes that might not be appropriate for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised!


	2. Intimidation is Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading, love you

**"** **Don't show your face in front of me ever again"**

A man in his twenties coldly said to the shivering man who was kneeling in front of him. The poor man had tears dripping down his face and splattering against the smooth wooden floor.

His clothes were raggedy and torn at some points. His face was glistening with beads of sweat in the cool room.

The young man however was sitting on a comfortable couch, he was wearing a leather black jacket, below that he was wearing a silky and black tank top. His raven black hair was roughly brushed, but nevertheless it complimented his strong features well. He had beautiful big brown eyes which looked innocent but behind that there was nothing but hatred. He had soft lips, the upper lip thinner than the lower. He wore a tight black trouser which showed his strong and muscular thighs.

"Please not my son" the other man pleaded this time placing his forehead too on the clean wood. The younger smirked and placed his foot over the man's head, which only contained a few strands of withering gray hair.

"You should've known better then, you could've just paid your debts" the young man said and shrugged. He looked behind and two men entered the room, each wearing pitch black masks and dark coats. He motioned them to come close to him, as his foot was still over the older man's head, this time squeezing his foot a bit more. The man squirmed under the pressure and let out a cry of pain when the young man grabbed his last remaining strands of hair and brought his face near his.

"Next time, don't mess with Jeon Jungkook"

The other two men grabbed each of the sweaty man's arms and led him out of the dark room while he was crying and screaming his son's name, snot coming down his nose.

Jungkook got up from the soft chair and poked his inner cheek and headed inside the hallway, heading over to his room. The whole house was filled with artifacts, all of them expensive and some even priceless. He entered the dark room and switched on a light which lit us the entire room. There were cupboards running from ceiling to floor all filled with rows and rows of books. There was a canvas hidden in a corner of the room and a large mirror right next to his bed.

Jungkook had always been a massive fan of reading books. From classics, to fiction and everything in between, it was and is one of his favorite pastimes, so is art. He likes drawing what comes to his mind. Whether it be confused thoughts, fear or any other emotion he just needed a palette of paint and a paintbrush and he could illustrate exactly what he was feeling to the blank canvas.

His breath hitched a bit when he went in front of the mirror. The mirror showed a whole different side of Jungkook.

He was wearing a fluffy white jumper and a cute bunny smile was plastered on his face. His eyes were big and bright, full of pure thoughts and his graceful wings were spread behind him as a halo floated around his head.

But deep down Jungkook knew that this boy was dead, he was no more. His heart was like glass, and when his own friends stepped on it and betrayed him it broke it into a million fragments of glass shards.

Now no matter how much anyone tries to glue the pieces together he will never be the same.

He knew the heart-aching pain it is to be betrayed by someone you trusted from your childhood. A person you would trade your mind and soul to just ensure the protection of theirs.

He tried to fix his heart, by conjuring a spell on it, having therapy or anything else but it didn't work.

The only thing he could do was go to the devil and get the piece of his heart which contained his sadness and fear to be cut and turned into stone.

To just heal his heart he risked his whole life of being a angel. He got banished from the heaven's for making deals with the devil. Now Jungkook has no heart.

He touched the small piece of stone that hung on a thin silver necklace and all the pain he went through came back. Releasing the stone from his grasp a bead of sweat glided through his hair and fell to the ground.

Jungkook knows what it's like to live in fear, sorrow and he knows what it's like to spend every second thinking that he should just die and the world would be a better place, he would never feel pain anymore. That's why he inflicts that pain on other's he wants them to go through what he went through as well, the only thing he wanted to do was teach a lesson to everyone in the living world.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"Master the boy has been held hostage"

A knock echoed through the quiet room as his assistant announced it from outside. Jungkook went to the door and opened it earning a ear-piercing creak from the door. The house was quite new, truth be told but nevertheless. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the basement. As he was going down the dark stairs he heard the many screams of other people who have been held captive. Once he stepped on the cement floor his boot got splattered with blood. There were pools of blood glistening against the single dull light. A handful of people were chained to the walls, just to make sure the cuffs were welded to their wrists, so that they will never think of escaping. Many were sobbing, their skin deadfully pale. Lines were etched from the medial canthis to their cheeks indicating the many times they have cried, the tears have even harmed their skin.

On the single bed that was in the middle of the room, above it was the light and there was a rolling cupboard filled with medical equipment. And there were several bags of drugs and other illegal substances stashed to the corner of the room. The bed was covered with splotches of dried blood. As he enetered the people who were wailing stopped and the whole room was engulfed in a painful silence. Only the thumps of their hearts and the sound of water drops falling on the floor were heard. Until...

_"Where's my father?"_

A voice was heard in the room. This voice did not resonate with fear but with anger and hatred. Jungkook smirked as he looked to the direction of where the said voice same from, the dull light casted a spine-chilling glow on Jungkooks face. He looked confident and cocky. His strong jawline appeared even more stronger and his intimidating eyes glowed like a devil's.

"Why would you want to know?" Jungkook said with a deep and rough voice. Edging closer to the boy, he looked about his age, his hair seemed soft and was colored a soft pink color. Jungkook's eyes stared right into his but the boy still kept his gaze on him. His eyes were truly beautiful, they were a soft brown color and it was definitely the highlight of his face features along with his perfectly rounded lips, they were plump and was a soft pink color.  
His skin was smooth and his cheeks were chubby. He didn't look the least intimidating, he looked like a child.

_'_

_He IS my father, I have a damn right to ask about him'_

Jungkook smirked at the confidence of the boy, he was the least bothered by the enviroment. And Jungkook wanted the boy to know that his life in the basement wasn't going to be intresting. The boy was tied with a strong rope, entangling his hands and arms along with this thigh and lower leg tightly. Jugnkook motioned a guard to bring one of the prisoners to him. The guard unlocked the chain from the wall hook and brought the lady near the boy.

Her plain white clothes were tattered, she had horribly deep eyebags under her eyes and her lips were busted severely. Her hair was stringy, long and grimy. She had a horrible stench around her that even Jungkook couldn't hold but he had to withstand it. The woman's wrist had been melted to her clutches, the process had been the most excuciating and painful moment of her whole life. The boy who was sitting looked at the woman in pity and Jungkook could see his eyes shining. Jungkook unknowingly slapped the woman across the face, as he had done many times before. The woman had also experienced this many times before, she didn't even react to it instead she just hung her head down.

_"_ _HOW DARE YOU SLAP A WOMAN YOU LITTLE BITCH"_ the boy screamed in anger as he tugged the ropes harshly.

The woman and many other's looked at the boy in pure awe. No one had ever spoken up to Jungkook.

Jungkook noticed what the boy had said and crouched next to the boy. He was staring daggers at him. Jungkook held the boy's chin, making the boy look more intently into his eyes.

"How dare you call me a illicit name" Jungkook said quite calmly.

" _I don't care if you burn me, kill me slowly bit by bit or remove my organs for your damn stuff, but if you lay another hand on that women, I'll make it my only goal to make you one day kneel down to her"_

The woman glanced at him in shock. Her respect for him only grew more. The boy's eyes never left Jungkook's.

Jungkook felt like slapping the boy till he dropped dead but something kept him from doing it. It felt strange but the aura and confidence that the boy emitted made Jungkook feel lowly and crestfallen. Jungkook squinted and asked a single question from the boy.

"What's your name?"

" _Jimin, Park Jimin"_


	3. Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!!

**"Jimin, Park Jimin"**

The only thought that ran through my mind was how disgraceful and disgusting was this man to slap a woman. A elder woman at that. If there was one thing my father taught me, that was to respect and cherish every person that lived in this planet, no matter how hard it maybe. But looking at this man, his eyes so innocent but lord knows how much corruption is going on inside it, all I could think was chocking him till his death. The stench of the room I was in was pitiful. The only ventilation for this room was just a small vent high above the ground. The other people who were locked down here were in harsh conditions. Some were sprawled on the floor, their skin peeling off and revealing raw muscles. Some were already dead with flies circling above and mice crawling all over their naked bodies, grabbing pieces of flesh or skin. Small children were also there, witnessing these horrid scenes obviously petrified of this man. All the people were afraid of him, with one snap of his fingers they could be carried out and shot to death. But seeing these scenes didn't scare me one bit, it only encouraged me more to question this man and his authority. I didn't know what he did to my father but the more I breathed this foul air, the more I looked at his dirty eyes, the more I was struggling from these ropes, the more did I get angry.

He looked at me cockily. One eyebrow raised and smirking. I felt like ramming him with the sharpest blade I could find. But I contained myself, appearing cool and calm on the outside. I tried tugging at the ropes but they didn't budge.

"You already know you can't escape from this.... from this haven" he said looking at me pitifully, if there's one thing I hate, that's people looking down at me. I starved myself because people called me names and what did I get? Praise? No, I got bullied for being too skinny. By then my peers were talking behind my back for me looking too weak, so I started building my body more, trying to maintain strength. Then they said that I was trying too hard. But by then I've already gotten past those comments. I was so fed up by them. If this man thinks I'm nothing but just a "Spoilt Kid" then he is wrong. **Terribly wrong.**

"What says I can't" I replied calmly with a smirk planted across my face "Authority is the only thing for you, I'm sure you can't even fight off a fly."

The other people there were shocked to their bones. I don't think they've ever seen anyone mock this man. Not even the guards because they were a bit scared too. But then one guard spoke up, the one behind me.

"What should we do with him, sir" he said.

The man in front of me looked at me with fire in his eyes. I must be a truly new specimen for him.

"Take him to the Whipping Chambers"

"But sir, he's just a te-"

"No interruptions. If I say something, you do it unless you want the same fate."

The guard looked down and raised me up from my kneeling position, my knees immediately felt numb from the long duration of time in which I was there. When I heard the 'Whipping Chambers' a wave of fear rolled along my spine but I didn't show it. But when I thought that I was going to finally going to have some fresh breath, I couldn't be more wrong. Two guard supported my body as the other guard in the back of me held a gun to my head, in case I did something risky. They carried me through a narrow path that was connected to the basement. As they kept walking I caught a sight of a person, a person hanging from the wall. I closed my eyes not ready to witness the dreadful view. I was continued to be carried we suddenly stoppped. One guard loosened his grip from my body and I heard the clanking of metal. After I felt my ropes being removed and the thud of them falling to the ground. I felt my hand being locked from a cuff and the same happened to my other. Ultimately I felt my legs being cuffed too.

"I feel bad for keeping the boy here" one guard muttered.

"Me too" another one replied.

"If he'd just kept his mouth shut he could've stayed in the basement." The third guard added.

I finally gained the courage to open my eyes but all I saw in front of me was another wall. The place was dimly lit but I could still see my sorrounding. I was obviously being hung from the wall a feet above the ground. There was a short ladder on which I guess the guard stepped on to cuff me. The wall in front of me had a small opening on the bottom for entering and exiting but mine had none. There were a few sharp objects in display to the cupboard next to me but they were well out of reach. It was very scorching here, as I saw no vents at all, I wonder where the air comes from. I looked at the guards.

"Forgive me for the interruption but how is that place better from this?" I said a bead of sweat gliding down my cheek. I raised my arm to wipe it but I couldn't as my arm was hand was cuffed.

"Well in there, you die faster, in here, you die slower" he said with pity in his eyes. "If your thinking of escaping, you'll need a miracle for that" he said not with humor but with sadness. I nodded slowly but I knew one fact.

**I knew I will escape.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"No escape?" Jimin smirked to himself. Every situation, every moment, every room is able to be escaped if you have the will..... and a lot of luck of course. After the guards left he didn't even bother tugging against the chains. The stench of rotting flesh was more detectable as the room temperature got higher.

"Is this a oven or something?" He asked himself annoyed. This was a side of Jimin no one knew, a petty and sassy side. If he wanted to voice out his thoughts, then he would without no disturbances. He doesn't care however much the middle aged man tortures him, beats him, he would never lose his self respect.

Sighing he looked down to the floor and saw his reflection from the metal flooring. The smell got unbearable to the fact where he had to gag, but the temperature kept on rising, a bead of sweat trickled down his face and part of his hair was stuck to his damp forehead. Not being able to wipe the sweat off annoyed him more than the smell, but he still withstood it. The temperature was still rising to which it got to the point of the hottest summer considering the fact that it was December. Little by little without even noticing he felt a harsh pain on his wrists and felt the metal cuffs warming and heating.

"Darn it" he whispered and kept his head down, squinting ever so often as the cuffs singed his wrists and as beads of sweat splattered against the ground. The heating had finally stopped and was in a constant temperature but the foul stench still remained.

"I'm really gonna barf" he exclaimed and laughed to himself imagining the scene that would take place if it really happened.

_______________________________________

"Sir I think that boy has gone insane in three hours" Larry said staring at he monitor and seeing the pink haired boy laughing to himself while staring at the ground.

"Don't worry boy, it happens" Byung-ho replied sadly. "It happened to that girl too" he added. Byung had seen nightmares while working for Jungkook. He had seen his own brother die, still visualising the bullet passing through his head as he dropped lifeless to the floor. Jungkook, with no doubt was the most emotionless, sadistic and ballistic person he has ever seen. Why did he work under him? Simply because he was too much of a coward to follow his brother's fate, he didn't want to die. Every beat of his heart pumped for hatred to that one man, Jungkook. But he also felt pity, for a man to be that vile and dangerous he had to have quite a past too.

Byung sighed and pushed the blue button in, the red one immediately popping out as he did so. The air vents in the room opened. He grabbed Larry's hand and along with him he headed to the basement closing the surveillance room door while doing so. Larry is not the boy's real name it's simply what Byung named him. His real name is Park Dong-won. Larry was Byung's brother's favorite nickname. He was just a dozen when he died. To fill the empty space in his heart he named Dongwon, 'Larry'.

_______________________________________ 

"Oh what have we gotten ourselves into"

"It wouldn't have happened if you've just kept your hands to yourself"

"How the hel-"

"Your not supposed to say that word"

"Whatever, how can I know that the portal opens by a potion I read in a mythological book?"

"He already taught us that myths do exist in the other dimensions, you have a brain for a reason"

"Could you stop bickering it's slowing down the portal"

"I swear one day your gonna bring a whole ass Kraken to Walhalla"

"I thought you told me to control my language"

"I have priorities"

"Yah! Could you shut up for a second"

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE ARE IN A FUCKING PORTAL?"

Yoongi was basically fuming at his friend who was going through the 'Basic guide to Mythological Potions and Medicine for Beginners' handbook. Seokjin suddenly barged into his house at the darkest hour of Dusk to talk about a new potion he made. Yoongi thought it was all blasphemy until Seokjin broke the vial of purple liquid on the dark marble floor of Yoongi's house, and to the present they are travelling to God knows where. Not sure even if God knew where they were heading to.

"Here it says, that from Valhalla you can travel to other dimensions by the Sa- Sae? No wait the Saee-"

"The _Sær_ potion" Yoongi muttered while floating in air, they were not being teleported for about ten minutes, neither knew where there were heading to, or what they have to do to escape from the portal.

"How do you even pronounce that?" Seokjin asked confused from Yoongi who was lazily floating on the multicolored space they were in. One hand holding the small pocket sized book.

"Sa- ai- rrr" Yoongi pronounced clearly and slowly enough to Seokjin.

"Ah okay.. wait WHAT'S HAPPENING"  
Seokjin screamed startled as the world warped and stretched, the colors illuminating brightly.

"I'm going to get a migraine" Yoongi muttered to himself. Suddenly both of the friends felt their feet touch ground and opened their eyes.

"Where are we?" Seokjin questioned as they looked around. They were in a dark room dimply lit by a oil lamp that was in middle but more of the light cane from the white glow around a doorway that was directly right in front of the room. At that point both Seokjin and Yoongi knew where they had to go.

"Hopefully we don't die _for the_ _second time_ " Yoongi said as he grasped the doorknob by his hand, and hesitated a bit.

"Your doing this for comedic pause?" Seokjin exclaimed glumly tucking the book in his pocket.

"No you buffoon I'm thinking whether this is a good idea" Yoongi said sharply, his mind still occupied by different thoughts.

"You think too much, the portal disappeared, and our only hope is this door, just open it" Seokjin said as he held a piece of glass that was curved around the corners making it impossible to scratch. This piece of glass meant to him more than anything, it was the only memoir of his old friend.

"Well if we die, I hope God would save us again.." Yoongi said.

"Just open it" Seokjin exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay..." Yoongi said and opened the door immediately blasting a blinding white light at their faces. And then he felt like he was falling....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave some kudos (lmao is that even the correct way to phrase it?)


	4. The past stay's in the past

"Yoongi!"  
"Yoongi!"  
"YOONGI WAKE THE FUCK UP"

I groaned as I opened my eyes, first catching on how distressed Seokjin looked, he had a little scratch on his cheek but other than that he looked normal, the next thing which came to my attention was the wispy clouds floating above me.

"Clouds?" I said in a trance.

"Yoongi, your not dead"

Seokjin said but I still looked at him weakly and he returned my gaze with a slap on my cheek, I immediately rose up from the ground and looked at him with daggers in my eyes.

"There was no other way" he said and rolled his eyes.

"But look where we are" Seokjin exclaimed while showing the background. We were in some sort of warehouse, there were a few vents and the air smelled horrible I scrunched up my nose as I wiped some dust from my shirt.

"I woke up just now too, I'm a bit too scared to look around" He said with a shaky voice.

"I think we are in Midgard" I said looking around the place was quite dark so I couldn't really point any features of the place but I had a flaming suspicion that we are in Earth.

"Who's there?"

Our eyes widened as we tried to find a place to hide but failed.

"Yoongi what the-"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Yoongi whispered as he kept on muttering a incantation.

"Einherjar can't do magic, stupid"

"Well you didn't say that when we fucking transported ourselves to Midgard"

"Spell enchanting is a different thing, potion making is a different thing"

"Yeah whatever"

"You don't have to hide, I already know your there"

* * *

Once the heat died down a bit my head felt like a balloon about to blast. The nasty smell was still wafting around and sweat was still stuck to my skin. A piece of hair was poking my eye but however much I tried to move it by my facial muscled or my breath, it didn't get away from the position. My nose was scratching along with my eye.

Then suddenly I heard a thud and a blinding wave of light made me close my eyes. My eyed which were temporarily blinded for a second got used to the dark once again and I saw too figures to my far right talking to each other in hushed tones. For a second I wondered how did they get there since there was only one opening for coming and coming out, but for now all I wanted was their attention.

"Who's there" I asked curiosity in my tone. All my worries went away as of now I only wanted to two things. Who they are and what are they doing in this horrid place.

"Well you didn't say that when we fucking transported ourselves to Midgard" I heard.

His voice was a bit raised and still was a whisper but I heard it crystal clear. I have no absolute idea what's the meaning of Midgard, maybe it must be the name of this place.

"You don't have to hide, I already know your there" I added in a confident voice. Hoping it would bring out the two figures to show themselves. But still they didn't come.

"I'll call the authorities on you if you don't come out right now" I bluffed.

* * *

After I heard 'Authorities' I immediately knew that this HAD to be Midgard. I looked at Yoongi with fear written all over my eyes. We haven't been to Midgard in about a century. It was too overwhelming to come back to the place we used to call home before. We always went on adventures, to other dimensions and worlds but never to Earth. This is where we were born and died. Walhalla is the place where dead warriors go, not everyone but the most brave one's. Yoongi died by saving a girl who had going to be abducted, the day he died he was just going to the local bar to grab a drink but he saw a man who was trying to choke a young girl of about thirteen years.

He grabbed a fallen tree branch even though he already had a pen knife, he didn't want to kill the abductor. He beat the branch on the man's head. Yoongi doesn't remember his final moments but I asked his Valkyrie what happened she said to me that the man grabbed a pistol that was in his pouch and shot Yoongi right through the chest, but before dying he somehow had reached for his pen knife and stabbed the abductor's heart. Since Yoongi died by doing a heroic deed he was sent to Walhalla.

I died by taking the bullet for my sister. And I have never regretted it even once, she was too innocent for this world, I was eight years older than her back then. We were held hostage by a man that my mom had had affairs with unbeknownst to my father. My mother died along with my father however I had already strangled the man before he could lay the gun at my little sister, he shot the bullet right through my chest, I still remember my sister crying atop my body as her tears brushed along my skin, I patted her head one last time before I lost my consciousness. After that I woke up in a place filled with light and there was a man with one eye, his other eye covered by a eye patch. He smiled at me and told me how heroic I had been and showed me my sister who was still crying over _my own body_. It was a hard pill to swallow, to think I was dead but accepting it was easier.

Yoongi came in five years after I did, before him I had a friend too, but he.. he couldn't control himself, he lost the life of being proud to his emotions.

"What should we do Seokjin?" Yoongi asked from me in a hushed voice.

"We bluff, and try to get out of this" I whispered back confidently and stood up. Heading towards the voice calmly as I kept my eyes closed and tried to remain brave.

"What are you wearing?" I heard him say.

"Huh?" I said offended and opened my eyes to a shocking sight.

* * *

As he exited the pub and went out into the lonely dark road he heard the calming sounds of crickets and the rustling of tree leaves, the day was very rough especially that boy, _Jimin._ Hands in his pockets he whistled in a low voice and made his way to his house, his real house at that. The way is incarnated in his mind, it's exactly to the right of the lake pier where no one goes anymore because of various _disappearances_ in that area, all which Jungkook held account but the police were very much foolish to believe in the vague clues he left, not once have they ever even doubted or speculated him for the disappearances. The police convinced him to move and go to a more safer neighborhood but he always lied about _not having enough money to buy a new house_ or _not being able to move out of the house since it was quite hard giving up on the house he had grown up in since his childhood_. When he himself knew that with the amount of cash he had at his hand, he could buy a whole mansion, which he has but prefers to sleep and spend more time in the simplicity and tranquility of a pier house.

Finally arriving at his doorstep he reached under the doormat and grabbed the familiar coral key chain, the coral had dried out, turned rock hard and gray a long time ago but still he loved the uniquely shaped coral. The under-the-doormat hiding technique is one of the most known and useless way to hide a key but knowing no one would even dare to step to a 5-meter radius of his house because of his intimidating pitbull. Hearing the harsh barks of a dog who's whole body was built full of muscles his face immediately glowed up.

"Kookie~" Jungkook called out.

The dog immediately pounced on Jungkook and started licking his face leaving ropes of dog spit as he did so. Jungkook, a bit disgusted by now shoved the dog off his body and stood up from the wooden planks.

"Gosh darn Kookie, I know I love you but from where did you get all this saliva?"

The dog just whimpered a bit and dropped to the floor looking at Jungkook with sorry eyes. But Jungkook felt emotionless, he was really heartless until he reached to his pocket and fished out the little rock charm that made all his emotions flood out at once. Slinging the necklace the stone was attached to on his neck he hugged his dog lovingly.

When he touched or wore his heart of stone with acknowledgment, that's when he was most vulnerable. See, when he descended from heaven as a fallen angel he couldn't bear the weight his heart had. It had so many emotions locked inside it felt like his sadness was strangling him inside. So he went to 'The Devil' and requested him to cut out his heart and form it into a stone so that he couldn't feel any emotion that was eating his heart out.

Suddenly the terrible things he did came into his mind and he felt like killing himself for making people suffer in such ways that they begged for their deaths to come sooner. Unable to withstand the dam of self hatred Jungkook carefully took off the necklace and put it back to his pocket. Heaving out a sigh of relief his face turned emotionless as he grabbed his dogs leash and went inside the house.

* * *

( _While in the torture house)_

"W- why the hell are you chained?"

Seokjin was a bit shocked but not surprised, he already knew that humans lived off by regrets and making others hurt. But he was also a bit confused because it's been a while since he died, which means the world would've evolved by now. But the question he got offended by was when that boy asked what he was wearing.

"What are you even wearing?" The boy asked.

"Does it matter what I am wearing?" Seokjin asked. "The main question is why are you um.. chained?"

"To make things short, dad couldn't pay debt, creepy guy locked me in a gruesome basement, then he bought me here because I opposed to him and talked back" Jimin said in a very boring tone. His cuffs were getting a bit uncomfortable and he felt very needy of a bath because he could literally smell himself.

_The guy in front of me doesn't seem very shocked to see a human literally chained to a wall, and where the hell did he come from if the doorway which is basically the only way to come inside in front of me? Pretty fishy, I shouldn't trust him too much._ Jimin thought to himself.

And then suddenly another man came from the dark right behind the taller one. The 'Guy' who was actually Yoongi was fear-stricken on seeing such an awful sight. Strands of his blonde hair was stuck on his glistening forehead and he was pale as a ghost. His eyes were a icy blue color and the clothes he wore as Jimin thought were 'Strange as the clothes the taller guy is wearing.'

"Where did your'll come from?" Jimin asked, curiosity flooding over his other emotions.

Immediately Seokjin and Yoongi broke into cold sweat, not being able to pin point where they came from they just stared at each other trying to come up with applicable answer. Jimin's eyes were basically piercing into their anxieties firing them up even more.

"I um- I mean we, yeah we uh.. came from there" Seokjin said nervously pointing to behind where the small cupboard was.

"Yeah from where did you come there?" Jimin asked again this time raising one eyebrow.

"Uh... Oh? Y-you didn't know we were here the whole time" Yoongi said with a awkward smile, his eyes were practically wavering and and his palms were sweating up.

"Uh-huh so you mean you were behind that small thing for about six hours or even more?" Jimin asked, this time with a more excited tone.

"W-well not really, uhm we were also-"

"Oh wow, so you want me to believe your'll are not working under Jeon?"

"John?" Yoongi asked, confused.

" 'Jeon' you idiot J-E-O-N" Jimin said annoyed.

"Oh.." Yoongi said his voice trailing off.

Seokjin though once he heard that one name a while flood of emotions came over his mind like a Tsunami, suddenly it felt like life or death to ask the question which was burning in his mind.

"J-Jeon what?" He asked his voice breaking, tears were forming and coating his eyes. Yoongi looked at him a bit concerned, Seokjin never cried nor has he ever seen him cry even after all these years.

"Jeon Jungkook why do you ask?"

That's when Seokjin broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been listening to the something scary podcast on spotify and wooo its really exciting


	5. Broken Glass

"Hyung, one day I'm going to grant the wishes of every human being alive in this world"

"Jungkook your an angel not a fairy"

"But Hyung... I still have powers" Jungkook whined, his lips pouted cutely.

"God gave you powers to use them wisely, if you do something astray from his laws he'll strip off all your powers"

"Granting wishes for a person's satisfaction is a good merit right? So why should God strip off my powers for that?"

"You never know what kind of person you might meet Jungkook, even though they might seem friendly and pure from the outside, you can never know whether that's just a persona"

"I understand but-"

"Shut up and let me eat"

"Fine" Jungkook said, crossing his arms he leaned on the further more, whilst the other male continued devouring the food.

"Poor animal, gets killed everyday and get's born everyday with the fate that it'll be cooked and eaten as a meal"

"Aish.. Jungkook-ah, Sæhrímnir* wouldn't have a use living in Valhalla* if it weren't eaten by us now would it, it'll more likely die of boredom"

"Gosh, does that even taste good?"

"Don't act like you've never tasted it Jungkook, you and I both know that this tastes heavenly"

"Yeah but that was just one time, don't you get tired of eating it every single meal of every single day?"

"Everyday I eat, it seems like I'm eating it for the first time, Sæhrímnir's meat changes you know. One day it could be sweet, another day spicy. One day it's meat can be tender like chicken or tough like beef. Everyday it's a different flavor"

"Hyung, do you ever eat anything other than Sæhrímnir?"

"Of course child, every time one of the Valkyries goes to Midgard I request them to bring something from there, especially that place called 'White Castle' they sell stuff called 'burgers', that stuff is really greasy but oh the delicacy" the male said staring off to space while munching on some boiled vegetables that was served with his meat.

"Mm..hmm"

There was a duration of silence between them. They were in the main courtyard in Valhalla. Dozens of trees barricaded the scorching sun whilst Valkyries flew with files and papers. Sometimes the papers went loose and glided to ground but they continued their way nevertheless, knowing that the papers would end up in their files because magic was confusing that way. Some Einherjar were punching each other and throwing food at each other in the corner, wine was dribbling and splattered on the ground from broken wine glasses that were forgotten on the smooth ground.

"Oi, Seokjin" someone called out.

Seokjin looked from his food to see his friend, Jisoo huffing out of breath. Her bangs were plastered on her forehead by sweat as her raven black hair was tied in two fish braids, the two hair ties could barely hold all the hair and strands flew around messily. 

Jisoo and Seokjin have always been complimented as the most visually perfect people, not only that but even their personalities were gentle and friendly which made them the most talked about people. Usually their peers told them to get together, but it was impossible as they both only visualized themselves as best friends, nothing more. Seokjin is Jisoo's elder brother whilst Seokjin thought of Jisoo to be his younger sibling.

"Ha.. Oppa, I had to fight for this but here it is" Jisoo said while thrusting a brown paper bag onto his chest. After, she sat beside Jungkook to which he stubbornly didn't let her have much space to sit.

"Yah, you know I'm elder than you? Move aside and let your Unnie sit down"

"Fine Fine" Jungkook said while bursting into a fit of chuckles.

Jisoo tiredly straightened her back and sat down, removing her hair ties she set them on the ground and let loosened her soft hair.

"Unnie, what do you apply for your hair?" Jungkook asked curiously.

"Rose Water and Cinnamon powder, why ask?" she stated while leaning on Jungkook's sleeved arm.

"Well, you hair smells ni-"

"Shut it you big bunny" Jisoo said while Jungkook counted the times he's been told shut up within the day.

"Wow this thing is soft" Jisoo complimented while her eyes closed, the gentle wind on her face and the calm air made her senses serene, and the soft material that she was leaning made her urge to sleep, to which she did.

Seokjin, Jungkook and Jisoo were the bestest of friends. Each thinking of each other as annoying but comforting siblings to which they can rely on and have comfort from.

"Hey, so what is th-"

"Shush, unnie is sleeping" Jungkook whispered. Sure as that was Jisoo was sleeping like a bear, small puffs of breath going out of her mouth to a certain sequence.

"Calm down Jeon, she sleeps like a lion, no, a water buffalo at that. Even if the Second World War was going on she would sleep through that."

"Right that!"

* * *

"Hey Hyung I got to go now" Jungkook said. After eating Seokjin too fell asleep on the younger's shoulders. Seokjin woke up quite quickly but Jisoo just slept through like nothing happened. 

"Jungkook wait, let me spray some water on her" Seokjin said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He returned with some water in a ornamental goblet. He cupped his hand and poured some water into it, then he sprayed the water right on Jisoo's face. Her eyes twitched as she woke up with a flinch, water beaded on her smooth face. Her lips turned to a sneer as she glanced at Seokjin's wet hands.

"Hey Jisoo, why the long face?" Jungkook teased to which she glared daggers right at his soul.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed.

"For one you were asleep on my bicep and your asking me what I want?"

"Yes" Jisoo said matter-of-factually. 

"Well, whatever I have to go now" Jungkook said as he stood from the ground. Tucking the book he was reading to his pocket he brushed his pants lightly.

"For what?" Seokjin asked while tossing his dirty plate to a wash basin.

"I've got to meet a friend."

"Where?"

"In Asgard"

"Ah okay, so your going to climb Yggdrasil*?

"Hyung you know I can fly" 

"Why you going to meet 'the friend'" Jisoo said whilst she put her hair up on a messy bun.

"Something to confide with Odin, I don't know. He just told me to come and assist"

"Okay, stay safe bunny" Jisoo said, a soft smile tugging her lips.

"Yeah.." Seokjin said ruffling his hair.

"Come on I'm not a kid" Jungkook pouted.

"For us you are" Jisoo said laughing.

"Bye Jin Hyung, bye Jisoo unnie" Jungkook said and flashed that bunny smile which made Seokjin's and Jisoo's hearts warm.

"Bye Kook" they both said together as they watched as Jungkook flew off.

Jisoo hung her arm on Seokjin's shoulder, as they have done many times.

"Something feels wrong, I really don't know what it is Seokjin, but it does" Jisoo exclaimed glancing worriedly at Jungkook.

"Same for me, I hope it's just our gut feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave sum kudos it really motivates me!


	6. Not really a chapter, just to improve your overall experience and vocabulary with this book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are basically the meanings and basis of some of the words I use in this book, enjoy reading TT

** Background of story; Nordic mythology, Modern magic, mystery, Angels, Blood and Gore **

* * *

Let's get to the words now.

**YGGDRASIL** \- See, in Nordic Mythology there are 9 worlds.

Asgard- the home of aesir (main gods, basically the big shots)

Vanaheim- the realm of the Vanir (these gods are like the more domestic one's who represent health, fertility, wisdom yada yada)

Alfheim- realm of light elves [Ljósálfar] how do you pronounce that? Even I don't know, it was just in my history book. Okay so elves are divided to two categories;  
○Dark Elves- They live in Midgard (don't worry you'll learn what it is later) and have a dark complexsion.  
○Light Elves- They live in Alfheim, where there is no night only day, so these elves pretty much need sunlight or some source of light to survive and keep their sanity in place.

Midgard- ah so we come to the most talked about realm. This is basically earth, midgard just makes it sound more snazzy.

Jotunheim- yay, giants here, giants there, giants everywhere. Giants do be real unhygeinic. Whatever you do, do not smell a giants breath.

Nidavellir- this is where dwarves reside. Dwarves are usually very short (obviously) and also ugly (I relate), they master on fixing and making things and also expert partially in healing.

Niflheim- (this is my fav) is a place of darkness, cold and solitude. Also called the world of fog.

_EXTRA KNOWLEDGE_  
The giant Ymir was born when the ice called wind from Nidavallir and fire  
from Muspelheim met in the middle of Ginnungap (a bottomless abyss)

•Helheim- Helheim is ruled by Hel, the daughter of Loki (yay) and his wife Angrboda. People who did bad stuff but died from disease and old age go here to suffer for eterninty. (haha)

•Muspelheim- This is a land of fire, inhabited by fire giants. They are very hot (no pun intended) and they have nasty anger issues. Muspelheim is guarded by Surtr (you can just remove the 'r').

**Saehrimnir** \- This boar is hunted, killed and eaten every night only to be resurrected and killed the next night. Talk about YOLO. It provides food for the aesir and the einherjar.

**Einherjar** \- These are the people who were killed bravely in battle. It doesn't always have to be battle though, you could die just saving another person from harm, these people go to Valhalla a heavenly abode next to Asgard.

**Ragnarok** \- End of the world basically, this is when the Aesir fight against the inhabitants of hel and all the other bad gods led by Loki. The story is that everyone is destined to die so yeah.

**Saer potion** \- This is not exactly Nordic Mythology but it is a potion in which you can use to teleport within dimentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too confusing

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> Follow my wattpad if you wanna HGhhHh  
> @yuyu_minjennie
> 
> LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
